


like wildfire

by TheEighthLoser



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's just porn, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEighthLoser/pseuds/TheEighthLoser
Summary: baz and simon have sex. that's it that's the whole fic.





	like wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have not written anything for the past six months but i just finished carry on and i am in love with it. please enjoy my word vomit. or not.
> 
> title is from wildfire by seafret it's really good!! seafret is really good!!
> 
> please comment feedback ??? i'm like. new to this pairing. but i love my bois

“Baz…” Simon whined, lifting his torso up a little on his elbows to glare at said vampire at the edge of the bed. The window was open and the curtains were drawn, and the moonlight caught on Baz’s face. Simon thought it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen (not that he’d ever admit it), but it also made him look too much like a cliché vampire.

Baz smirked at him, his fangs glinting momentarily, and traced his finger along a constellation from the freckles on Simon’s thigh. “Patience, Snow.”

“I’ve been patient for ten minutes, Pitch,” Simon snarled, reaching for Baz’s perfect hair. He was slightly pissed off that Baz still refused to call him by his first name, even though they’ve been doing… whatever this is, for two weeks now. “Get on with it.”

“You’ve never been good at handling teasing, love,” Baz laughed. He effectively evaded Simon’s hand (not even Snow is allowed to touch his hair) (unless he lets him), placing a soft kiss at a freckle near his navel, inches from where Snow wanted him. Baz always had a lot of fun teasing Simon, just because he was almost too easy to tease. He’d get so worked up over the littlest things that even Baz had to find it adorable.

“Well, you’ve never been good at giving me what I want,” Simon retorted. It was a low blow, and a lie, Simon knew it, but he was so needy he’d say anything to push Baz into getting on with it. He’s been hard for at least fifteen minutes, and Baz wasn’t helping any.

Baz looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. He sighed and stood up, watching Simon become a blustering mess (“Are you— you can’t just— are you leaving? I’m— I’m still…”). But instead of leaving, like he should (even though he knew it was a lie, what Snow said still offended him), he climbed up on the bed and straddled Simon, sitting right on his dick.

Simon groaned, loud, too loud—and Baz leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

“You and I both know that’s a lie, Snow,” Baz whispered when they broke apart. He ground his hips down, feeling Simon’s hardness against his ass. “I don’t just give you what you want,” he smirked, moving so he can lick the shell of Simon’s ear. “You desperately want what I give you.”

“Fuck you, Ba—” Simon started, but Baz cut him off by grinding down hard on him. In the space of a few seconds, Baz disappeared to get the cherry flavored lubricant they decided to get after the first week, and was back on top of Simon, rolling a condom onto him. (Simon didn’t know vampires could move like that until a month ago, but he had to admit it was quite convenient).

“Yeah, fuck me, Snow,” Baz grinned, already pushing two fingers inside himself. He shut his eyes at the feeling—it was always a little uncomfortable at first, but as soon as his fingers found his prostate, he started grunting softly.

At this point, Simon had enough of teases and putting on shows, so he maneuvered them both so Baz was underneath him. Baz whined, and Simon kissed him, licking at his lips until Baz let him into his mouth. Simon took Baz’s hand from his hole and lubed up his own fingers to replace them. He pushed in, then out, once, twice, thrice, watching Baz’s face contort beautifully in the moonlight. Baz was never loud, it was always Simon who made noise, but the soft sighs and pants spilling from his mouth as he fingered him sounded better than anything Simon had ever heard. 

“Ready?” he asked, genuinely, after a few more pumps. They may have been trying to kill each other since they were kids, but he didn’t want to hurt Baz this way. This—whatever it was—was separate from the rest of their lives. This—this was made of trust and something more they couldn’t name (or are just too scared to admit).

“Yes,” Baz answered, wrapping an arm around Simon’s neck.

Simon leaned down to kiss Baz’s neck as he pushed into him, slowly, gently—letting out a muffled noise when he was seated fully inside him. He sucked at Baz’s collarbones while he waited for him to adjust, marking him, just a little (because Baz isn’t his and he would kill him if he left a noticeable mark). One of his hands reached for one of Baz’s nipples, pinching it just to hear him whine softly. He dragged his fingers along his torso, feeling his ribs under the pale skin. Baz never fully regained the weight he lost during his eight weeks out of school (not that Simon noticed. Or cared.)(But why would he lose weight while plotting? Maybe the plotting got too intense he forgot to eat). Further down, right below his navel, then where his hips met his thigh.

Simon was especially fond of that spot, because Baz seemed to be so sensitive there. He pressed down on it with his thumb, and reveled in the moan elicited from Baz. When Simon’s hand reached Baz’s cock, he almost stopped to admire it. It was beautiful, just like the rest of him, long and veiny with a pretty pink head. He stroked it gently, noticing that it had gone a little soft, and Baz glared at him impatiently.

“I thought I told you to fuck me, Snow.”

Commanding, as always. Even with Simon’s dick up his ass he still managed to be a little bitch. Fine, then. Simon rolled his eyes at Baz, pumping his hips slowly.

"Fuck,” he groaned. He’s done this so many times already but the way Baz felt around him never failed to amaze him. Pretty soon, his eyes were rolling for an entirely different reason. He sped up, earning a few more sighs from Baz.

“Ah, Snow—!”

Simon wasn’t normally able to find Baz’s prostate without Baz helping, but this time, he had. He’d be proud of it if he’d had the time, but he was too busy admiring Baz’s face. Fuck. It was unfair for everybody, really, how beautiful Baz is. Especially when he’s getting fucked. And even more especially when he’s getting fucked by Simon. Baz’s other hand reached up around Simon’s neck, and he pulled him down for a kiss. Baz wasn’t fond of the sounds he made during sex, so he preferred to muffle himself with Snow’s mouth. Neither of them minded, of course.

When Simon started going faster, hitting him there, he bit down on Simon’s shoulder (not with his fangs, of course. He’d learned to separate his two different hungers around The Chosen One). Simon groaned, right in Baz’s ear, and that was almost enough to send him over the edge. Almost. He looked down at his cock, near-red and leaking pre-cum, and Simon seemed to get the idea.

Planting a soft kiss on Baz’s forehead, Simon wrapped his rough hands around his cock, stroking it in time with his hips. Baz’s fingers were digging into Simon’s shoulders, but he didn’t mind, because that usually meant that Baz was—

“Simon, I’m—ah!”

Baz cried out, and Simon pumped a few more times before pulling out carefully (he didn’t want to hurt Baz. Not that he’d admit it). He kissed Baz gently and lay him down, breathing heavily. Simon rolled the condom off himself and wrapped his hand around his own dick, stroking fast and hard. He felt Baz’s lips on his throat, sucking at his Adam’s apple, and came messily in his hand.

“Fuck,” he breathed out. “Baz, that was—”

Before he could say anything more, Baz’s lips were on him and his tongue was heavily demanding access into his mouth. Not that he’s complaining. He’s never been good with words anyway.

* * *

 

“Snow. Get your arms off me, I need a shower.”

“You called me Simon before.”

Baz looked up warily from where he was wrapped in Simon’s arms. Simon was grinning at him. He glared at him. (How does he look even better in the mornings?) (it’s unfair how blue his eyes are.) “No, I didn’t.”

“Uh, yes you did,” Simon replied, still grinning. He was playing with Baz’s hair (the audacity!), smiling that stupid smile. His curls were falling over his eyes, but Baz could still see the teasing glint in them. “You were like ‘hnggg, Simon~!”

Baz sat up indignantly and glared even harder at Simon. He punched his arm and kicked him off the bed. “I do not sound like that!”

Simon groaned, rubbing his elbow where it hit the floor, and climbed on top of Baz, laughing.

“Nah, you’re right. You sounded a lot better,” he said, placing a kiss on the tip of Baz’s nose.

Baz pushed him off again, running to the bathroom before Snow could see him blush.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
